Our Vow
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are to marry in two weeks. Both are filled with happiness and a sense of worry. Neither of them wants to disappoint the other, and while they tell each other that everything will be fine, neither of them can believe the other's words. Only a sincere vow will prove them wrong and change their minds. Sequel to "Our Secret".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Molly sat up, yawning. Her hands went to her eyes and she moved to the side of the bed. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The warm, nearly hot, made her sleepy muscles relax and Molly's head gently kissed the wall beside her. She yawned again and let her eyes slide close.

Someone's hands on her from behind made her stand up straight. She opened her mouth to scream, and a hand went on her lips, muffling the sound.

Molly whipped around, breaking free, only to start giggling, the anxiety releasing itself. She let out a cry.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock's pale blue eyes sparkled at her. His dark curls were soaked, as he was the one standing under the shower head now. Molly let her eyes roam over the body she touched and kissed at night.

His muscles were shining under the water and afternoon light streamed down from the window on the ceiling. He smiled at her and Molly had to blink a few times before she heard what he said.

"I just woke up." Molly stated dazedly and reached awkwardly around his chest to grab her wash cloth. "When'd you get here?"

"I let myself in just before nine." Sherlock said and he handed her the soap bar. "You're beautiful when you sleep."

Molly blushed and, almost self-consciously, began to rub her skin with the soapy wash cloth. She closed her eyes and tried to relax; they hardly showered together. She heard a weird sound and then the sound of wet hands rubbing together. She felt hands begin to caress her wet hair and squeaked.

"Oh, um, thank you." She made sure to keep her eyes closed, expecting shampoo to run down her face. She heard Sherlock sigh wistfully and he spoke.

"How are you?"

Molly peeked one eye open and smiled. "I'm great. How are you?"

"Well," Sherlock said, "I'm great. Better than great."

Molly smiled. "That's good to hear."

Sherlock hummed in agreement and then he pulled her under the shower head. His hands gently massaged the shampoo out of her hair and she sighed in bliss.

_This is too good to be true._

She thanked him with a kiss on the lips and then took a step toward the sink. Sherlock followed her out, only to yank her off her feet and toss her on the bed.

She landed on the soft cotton and started giggling when he came closer.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson tugged Molly into Lila's. Molly looked around at the flowers, completely hopeless.

"Mrs. Hudson," she started again, "I know what they say. I don't know how to buy them."

Mrs. Hudson turned to Molly and said excitedly. "I bought them already."

Instead of getting angry, Molly was far from it, Molly grinned. "You did?"

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Hudson pulled Molly along. "Come and see."

Molly smiled when Lila came running from the back of the shop. She held the bouquet and her blue eyes sparkled at them. "Hello, Molly, Mrs. Hudson." Lila said happily.

"Hello, Lila," Mrs. Hudson looked at the flowers. "What've we got?"

"Forget-me-nots." Lila said and looked at Molly for approval. Blushing, Molly nodded. Lila went on. "Primroses and white bell flowers."

Mrs. Hudson looked at the roses. "How many?"

Lila looked at the roses in the bouquet. "I believe twenty four."

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Lovely."

"Do you like them, Molly?" Lila asked shyly. Sherlock had asked Lila to be one of the bridesmaids. Molly nodded and smiled.

"They are really nice." She said. "Thank you."

Lila smiled brightly at the praise and disappeared to put the flowers down. When she came back, she found Molly looking at a red tulip. Lila smiled and she plucked one from the pot.

"Perfect lover?" Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly, who nodded wordlessly.

Her eyes went to Mrs. Hudson and she said, "This is too good to be true."

Mrs. Hudson seemed to debate it. "I suppose so."

Molly took a seat near the front of Lila's shop and she folded her hands together. Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly, worried. "Molly?"

"I just can't believe it sometimes." Molly said and she looked up to stop the tears of worry growing in her eyes. "I hope I'm. . . I hope I won't disappoint him."

Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly and nudged her. "What brought this on? You're wonderful together."

Molly sniffled. "I'd hate to get closer to our wedding day, and then we somehow fall out."

Mrs. Hudson seemed to understand and she patted Molly's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Molly looked at Mrs. Hudson and tried to smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Sherlock looked at the engagement ring on his ring finger, enchanted.

"Sherlock?" Watson asked. Sherlock looked up and Watson smiled softly, no longer puzzled when he saw Sherlock daydreaming.

"Sorry, Watson." Sherlock said and his eyes went to the ring again. "It's not as heavy as I thought."

"It isn't?" Watson seemed surprised. Sherlock shook his head and then he looked around the empty flat. Most of Sherlock's things were still around. He and Molly had picked a tiny little townhouse outside of London's apartments. It was only a five minute ride away from the flat though it appeared to be in the busiest part of London.

"No." Sherlock said and then he took the ring off.

Watson exclaimed. "Put it back on!" He cried and Sherlock looked at Watson in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Don't take it off!" Watson said loudly and set his cup of tea down, looking ready to run over.

"Do you want to try it on?" Sherlock asked and then Watson shook his head. Sherlock eyed him. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Watson protested.

"False. Your pupils widened and you looked away."

Watson gave up. "Keep the ring on."

Sherlock smiled at Watson's persistence and then he looked at his friend more closely. He was lonely.

"Come on." Sherlock stood up and grabbed Watson's wrist.

Watson tried to pull away. "Where are we going?"

Sherlock looked at Watson and said, "We're getting you a fiancé."

"What?" Watson cried and yanked himself away, landing on the floor. His eyes went up at Sherlock. "No, we're not!"

"Fine." Sherlock wasn't deterred, in fact he found the whole thing quite amusing. "I'll bring her here."

"Who?" Watson demanded.

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "The girl you've been fancying."

Watson looked confused. "Who?"

Sherlock sighed and said, "Lila Waters, Watson. I'll bring the two of you together." Wistfulness made him smile. "You two will be married within the year."

He started to the door again and Watson cried. "What makes you think I fancy her?"

"You go quiet around her, like you did yesterday when we went with Mrs. Hudson and chose the flowers for Molly's bouquet."

Watson shook his head. "I don't know how to buy flowers."

Sherlock considered it. "That may be, but even still, you didn't say a word."

Watson huffed. "Sherlock-"

Sherlock looked back at Watson. "What is it?"

Watson climbed off the floor and said, gruffly, "Let me get my coat."

Sherlock grinned and thought to what he had actually planned. He wanted to talk about Molly and his misgivings.

He felt that something was wrong, and he wanted Watson to help him figure it out. The only problem was that he couldn't ask directly.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?" Sherlock looked at Watson.

Watson's eyes were dark. "It's about Molly, isn't it?"

Sherlock couldn't lie.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What's wrong with Molly?" Watson asked unsurely, and then he seemed to think about his question. "What do you _think_ is wrong with Molly?"

Sherlock debated how to answer while his pale blue eyes roamed the ever-busy streets of London. It was just before sunset and the street lamps were starting to come on. Their bright yellowish-white lights illuminated the sidewalks.

Sherlock turned to Watson on the bench, his mouth open with a response, but then the words were gone.

Watson arched an eyebrow, waiting patiently, and frustrated, Sherlock turned away again. He stared straight ahead, eyebrows lowered, as he wondered.

What _could_ be wrong with Molly? What made her eyes darken for that one split second before she smiled at him. What made her go quiet when they lapsed into silence?

"I don't know." Sherlock said finally, turning back to Watson; his voice was rough with frustration. "I don't know what would make her so. . ."

Watson looked at Sherlock, inclining him to go on. Sherlock couldn't complete his thought and fell silent. He sighed and his hands went into his trench coat pockets. It was winter, almost a year since last July. They were to marry in two weeks, and Sherlock had no idea if Molly was getting cold feet.

"Maybe. . ." Watson started and looked surprised when Sherlock turned his entire body to him, desperate for a solution. "I'm just saying. . . Maybe she's nervous."

Sherlock felt puzzled. "Nervous?"

"This is hardly a walk in the park for her," Watson said calmly. His eyes were clear as he tried to assist Sherlock. "She has to change her name, her address, and she has to worry about if she's good enough for you."

Sherlock didn't know how to reply. He fumbled for words while all sorts of thoughts ran through his head. They were cruel, and they grabbed at his mind palace, tearing at it. Sherlock thought to how he used to treat Molly and how he treated her now. He felt guilt settle on his shoulders. He heaved a sigh and looked at Watson. "Do I ask that much of her?" He asked Watson, his voice in a sad monotone.

Watson looked taken aback by this question. He flustered as he tried to find a response, and Sherlock waited almost nervously. "No."

Sherlock imploded. "What makes you say so?" His hands went to his eyes as he went on. "I used to be horrible to her, and now I'm not, or I try not to. The anger management classes seem to be doing some good, but Molly never makes me angry, which makes me ask myself 'Why take them?'. I don't want to cruel to her, Watson, I really don't." Sherlock's shoulders were shaking. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he went on.

"I pay for all our lunches so she doesn't have to do such a thing. She always asks me, Watson, always, and I tell her that I've got it yet she insists to let her pay for one. Is that why she seems so nervous around me? Like one day, it'll all appear to be a dream and I'll be the monster that I was?"

"Oh, Sherlock," Watson moaned beside him. He patted Sherlock on the shoulder. "Why are you beating yourself up?"

Sherlock's wet eyes went to Watson's face and he rasped, "I just want to be sweet to her."

"You are, Sherlock." Watson said gently. "You are."

"Then why is she nervous? Why does she look at me sometimes with such disappointment?" Sherlock asked tearfully. "I've disappointed her."

"No, you haven't." Watson's voice was firm.

Sherlock only shook his head and cried into his hands.

* * *

Molly's chest heaved as she jogged down the street. She tried her hardest to focus on the sound of her heavy breathing and her hard footfalls.

_One more block_, she told herself, _and then I can stop._

She jogged around the corner, her eyes going to the happy people eating in the delis. She passed the station and Lila's shop. She waved once at Lila, who was just leaving.

"Molly!" Lila called.

Molly waved her hand, telling Lila she'd have to go on, and kept going. She forced herself to jog up the sidewalk, hearing her heart pound loudly in her ears.

She felt all the color drain out of her face and then everything grew fuzzy. Molly felt blood leave her head and go to her feet, making them heavier. Her vision began to swim.

"Molly!" Lila called again, and then Molly heard Lila running after her.

Molly opened her mouth to shout back that she couldn't stop.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson screamed when Watson and Sherlock entered the flat. "Sherlock! Sherlock!"

Watson and Sherlock exchanged worried glances and then they raced into Mrs. Hudson's flat, only to be hit by the door when Mrs. Hudson flung it open.

"Jesus, Mrs. Hudson!" Watson cried out when Sherlock landed on him. Sherlock tried to sit up and crawl off of Watson, his head spinning.

"Don't you ever say that!" Mrs. Hudson said fiercely and Watson mumbled a quick apology. Sherlock climbed to his feet and spoke.

"Why were you. . . Shrieking for us?" Sherlock asked and he went still when worry clouded Mrs. Hudson's face.

"Lila saw Molly jogging just a few moments ago." Mrs. Hudson began to explain and then Sherlock realized that she was fully dressed, not in one of her fluffy robes. Mrs. Hudson led the way out of the flat. "Molly fainted, and Lila called me."

"Molly _fainted_?" The words didn't make sense. Since Sherlock had known Molly, he had never seen or heard of her fainting. "Why did she faint?"

Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock in worry and said. "Lila asked if she ate, and apparently her answer wasn't satisfying."

Which meant 'no' or 'very little'.

Watson seemed to know this. "_What_?" Watson cried and Sherlock helped Mrs. Hudson flagged down a cab.

* * *

Molly's eyes drifted open.

"Molly?" Lila's soft voice above her. "Oh, thank goodness."

Molly felt dizzy and she blurrily realized that she was on the floor. She smelled flowers and dirt, and she tried to see clearly. She felt her head begin to ache.

Molly's hand went to her hair. "Ow. . ."

Lila looked down at Molly, blond hair getting in her face. "Are you okay?" her blue eyes were full of fright. "I saw you fall."

Molly knew better than to nod. Her head ached and her hands felt scratched, like she had rubbed all the skin off. "I'm all right." She said and then she tried to sit up. She fell back down with a yelp.

"Don't move." Lila said quickly and something cold gently pressed itself against Molly's forehead. "You've skinned your knee and hands."

"Oh." Molly said and then she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lila shook her head. "It's okay, to me. Sherlock might say different," the sound of her fiancé's name made her flinch.

"I was just trying to exercise." Molly said defensively.

Lila nodded absently, and said, "Exercising is fine. As long as you've eaten properly." Lila gave Molly an inquiring look with her blue eyes. "Are you trying to lose weight? You look fine, Molly."

Molly ignored Lila's question and said, "I did eat."

"What did you have? Did you have dinner?"

"Yes." Molly said. "Salad." Molly then added. "I've had salad all day and I-"

"Molly Hooper!" Lila cried and Molly flinched away. "Salad is not dinner!" Her eyes were fierce now. "You've _only_ had _salad_?"

"Yes, but I'm okay-"

Lila interrupted her. "Molly, you fainted."

Molly tried to look away from Lila's hot blue eyes. "I've been doing it a while. Never fainted before."

Lila's voice was sharp. "How long?"

Molly squirmed on Lila's floor, now uncomfortable. "Since Sherlock started his anger classes."

Lila's hand holding the cold cloth went still. "You've been doing this for three weeks?"

"I don't want him to think I'm pudgy!" Molly cried and Lila shook her head.

"Molly Hooper, you are not pudgy!" Lila said firmly.

"Easy for you to say!" Molly gestured to Lila, to her slender frame. "I'd kill to have that."

Lila shook her head. "I hardly have time to eat. I work two different jobs at two different times with two different lunch breaks that don't match up. I'm hungry all the time."

Molly looked at Lila differently and said, "What's your second job?"

Lila looked away and only said, "You need to eat, Molly."

"I'm not hungry." Molly said and Lila's teeth dug into her bottom lip. Lila sighed and began to dab at Molly's hand again.

"Sherlock would be angry if something happened to you." Lila said.

A knock sounded on the door and Molly and Lila jumped, their eyes going to the entrance of Lila's shop. Watson and Mrs. Hudson stood behind Sherlock, who stood in the threshold.

Sherlock's pale blue eyes were boiling and there were dried tearstains on his cheeks.

"He's angry now." His eyes went to Molly's. "Molly Hooper," she nearly drew away when he addressed her.

"Y-Yes?" Molly asked in a shaky voice.

"Why haven't you been eating?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Molly began to sweat nervously and she closed her eyes tightly, _please don't let him be too mad_, before she sat up. Her eyes gazed at the angry set of his jaw and the cold gleam in his eyes.

"I have been eating." Molly said defensively. She heard Sherlock hiss in a sharp breath and Molly felt her skin begin to glisten like she was running again. Molly caught Lila's eye as she tried to stand up and Molly could see worry radiating from every tiny pore.

Sherlock looked at Molly and she tried not to flinch back when he took a few steps toward her. His fiery eyes went to Lila and he tried to smile. His lips moved very slowly into a smile. "Thank you, Lila." He turned around to face Mrs. Hudson and Watson. "Thank you all for assisting us."

Molly's blood went cold in her veins when Sherlock said, "We'll handle this ourselves. Good day."

Lila and Mrs. Hudson exchanged nervous glances and Watson tried to protest. "Sherlock-"

"We'll be fine," Sherlock cut him off. He looked at Lila and said, "The key please. We'll lock up for you."

Molly watched Lila's hands tremble when she pulled the key from her back pocket. Sherlock took the key and glanced at Watson. "I'll have him give it to you before you open tomorrow."

Lila nodded once, tense, and hesitantly let Watson pull her out of the shop. Molly watched Mrs. Hudson wave for a cab and watched her three friends leave her. She looked at Sherlock and jumped back, surprised to see him so close to her.

Sherlock's eyes were still boiling, but he held out his hand open. "Molly," was all he said. She swallowed and took his hand. His grip was tight and he pulled her to her feet.

Apologies flew off her lips. "Sherlock, I'm-"

Sherlock cut her off, shocking her completely, when he began to ramble and lift her arms. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He demanded as he turned her this way and that. "Molly, tell me, where are you hurt?" He said fiercely and his hands ran through her hair, feeling for knots.

Molly tried to speak over him. "Sherlock, I'm okay." He ignored her at first. He began to lift up her shirt, eyeing her belly, and then ran his hands on her back, feeling for scratches through the fabric.

Molly cried out, "Sherlock, I'm okay!"

Sherlock went still and then he took a few steps backward. Worry shone plainly on his face and Molly saw through his agitated movements. He was concerned for her. He was mad, but under it all, his cold tone and low voice was fueled by anxiety.

He stood there, very quiet except for his rapid breathing. His pale blue eyes went to her and he asked, "Are you sure? I know a good hospital right down the road. It's nice," he started to ramble, "I went with Watson when he took a bad fall-"

Molly shook her head quickly, tears making her eyes begin to burn. She rushed to him and grabbed his hands, getting up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. "I'm all right," she cried, "I'm fine."

Sherlock's pale blue eyes gazed at her face and then he moaned. "Oh, dear," he said and gently pressed a finger to her forehead. "You've got a knot."

Molly closed her eyes as Sherlock's arms went around her in a tight grip. "Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"We've got to get that checked out," Sherlock said and began to twist her in his arms. Within moments, she was trapped to his chest in bridal style. "It's just a ten minute walk."

"Sherlock, I'm fine!" Molly shouted, trying to pull away.

Sherlock sucked in a deep breath, and then they were falling. Molly gasped when she hit the floor on his legs and he did not relax his grip. He held her in his arms and began to kiss her forehead.

"I, um," Sherlock mumbled through the kisses, "I've upset you today, haven't I? Somehow, you're disappointed in me, and I-"

"I couldn't be disappointed in you," Molly protested and her hand went to one of his cheeks. "You make me smile every day, whether you're in the room with me or when I think about you and-"

"I keep disappointing you," Sherlock insisted and sadness made his lips tremble, "I don't know how I do, but if you could just tell me-"

"You don't disappoint me." Molly said, beginning to cry. "Who told you that you did? You don't, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head, stubbornly convinced. "I see how you look at me sometimes. You look at me with disappointment on your face, and sometimes anxiety-"

Molly shook her head. "The disappointment you see is all for me. I'm letting you down-"

"Hardly the case-"

Molly started to sob. "Oh, but I do! Sometimes I worry if I'm wearing enough perfume or if my hair looks okay-"

"Your hair always looks so nice," Sherlock persisted and he released her, letting one hand go to her hair. "You always smell so lovely too, Molly."

Molly cried. "Stop sugarcoating my mistakes!"

"What mistakes?" Sherlock agonized and then she could see the tears on his cheeks. Molly pulled away from him and began to walk to the flowers, unable to speak. "Molly?"

Molly held up a hand and began to pull out flowers. She held up a hyacinth. She said what the flower meant in tears. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Sherlock watched her from the floor, tears on his cheeks. "You're already forgiven."

Molly shook her head and set the flower down. She moved to another bin, trying to wipe her eyes while more tears flowed. She held up a different flower, a yellow rose.

"I-I," she fumbled with the painful words. "I am not worthy," she said, sobbing, and dropped the rose. Her right hand went to her ring finger and she fumbled with the ring.

"Molly, don't!" Sherlock cried and he was suddenly in front of her. He tried to pull her hands apart. "Please don't take it off!"

Molly cried at the thought of the yellow rose's meaning again, sniffling, "I am not worthy," she said firmly. Sherlock wouldn't let her take it off. She struggled with him, tears making it hard for her to see.

"Of course you are," Sherlock chanted to her, still fighting with her hands. Tears wet his face. "Of course you are."

"I can't be." Molly moaned and Sherlock suddenly pulled away.

He grabbed a white rose. "You are worthy," he said to her and dropped the rose. He moved to another row of roses and picked up a black rose and a champagne colored rose.

"You are my obsession," he said in tears, holding up the black rose. Holding up the champagne one, he said, "You are tender and loving." He repeated the meaning of the white rose.

"You _are_ worthy, Molly."

Molly started sobbing harder and found a bin of her own. She picked up an oregano. "Even when you made me cry, I was still happy to be around you."

Sherlock started sniffling and he picked up heather and murmured, "I admired how you kept trying to help me. 'What do you need?' you always said."

Molly smiled tearfully and then Sherlock walked to her. The fire in his eyes was all gone. His pale blue eyes were very soft and Molly found herself wiping the tears from his eyes, burying her face in his chest.

Sherlock began to walk backward, his arms around her. They stopped by a bin and her hand reached out for a flower. When she pulled away, she looked at the flower she held and the flower he held.

He held a red rose and she held a white one.

She looked up at him through her tears. "You really think so?"

Sherlock smiled, his face still damp. "I know so."

When her tears finally dried, it was after she had stood in his arms for a while, holding her flower while he held his. They bought the two roses and left the money on Lila's desk with a note.

Sherlock locked Lila's shop and they took a cab to dinner, avoiding the falling snow.

The red and white rose sat in a glass of water in the middle of their table.

In bed, the roses laid between them. Molly sighed when Sherlock kissed her cheek.

"You are worthy, Molly." He said the words like they were lyrics to a song.

Molly's eyes went to his gentle face and she murmured, "So are you."

Sherlock's lips twisted into a tentative, accepting smile. "All right," he said simply.

Red and white roses meant, "we're inseparable".

* * *

K*H*W* (go to my profile :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Molly looked at Sherlock from her bed. "You don't think I'm pudgy?"

Sherlock looked at Molly in confusion. "Who told you that you were pudgy?" His pale blue eyes were full of irritated curiosity.

Molly countered him with a question that had been eating at her since she became engaged. "Who said you had anger issues?"

Sherlock smiled, caught, and looked away. "I told you I'd get my temper in check." He murmured, looking at her bed.

"I told you I would exercise." Molly looked at his dark curls glowing in the sunlight.

Sherlock glanced at Molly and she was pleasantly surprised to see a blush settle on his face. "What we do at night is called exercise."

Molly turned a bright shade of pink and squeaked. "Who told you that?" No more running? _Thank goodness._ What they did at night was much more pleasant than running everywhere all the time.

Sherlock gave her a fond glance, adorably sheepish. "Um. . ."

Molly started giggling at his clueless face and said happily, thinking to the future, "Seven days."

Sherlock nodded, pale pink lips in a smile. He was excited. "It'll be great. Watson's coming, and Mrs. Hudson, and Lila. . ." His voice trailed off in content.

"What does Lila do beside her flower shop?" Molly asked, suddenly curious and sad for the friendly florist. "She wouldn't tell me."

Sherlock looked at her, sad. "She's not proud of it."

Molly's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "What does she do?"

Sherlock seemed reluctant to tell her. He went to her and whispered in her ear.

Molly looked at Sherlock. "We have to do something."

Sherlock kissed Molly's forehead. "Of course we will; Lila deserves it."

Molly thought about the complications and everything that could go wrong. A nervous chill went down her spine. "What if we need Lestrade?"

Sherlock pecked her forehead again and her arms went around his bare torso.

"Molly, darling, Lestrade and his men will be ready and waiting."

* * *

Molly yanked Lila away from her shop and said, "We're going to work together." She said, ignoring Lila's protests. Like Mrs. Hudson, Molly knew how wrap someone around her finger.

"No, we are not!" Lila cried and pulled away. "I'm not taking you to my job."

Molly gave Lila a deadly look and pointed to the awaiting cab. "Get in right now."

When they arrived, Molly looked at the dancing adults, the drunk men, and the beautiful woman wasting their lives on the pole. She turned to look at Lila and tried to say cheerfully, "I want to apply for a job here."

Lila's eyes bugged. "_What_?"

Molly looked at Lila and said sadly, "You think I make enough money at my job?" Lila looked skeptical. Molly gestured, hopefully cheerfully enough, around Lila's work environment. "_This_ is where all the money is."

Molly tried to keep sadness off her face while she gazed at the pole dancers. "Where's your employer?"

* * *

Lila looked at Molly. "Wow, um, you look nice."

Molly looked at the emerald green undergarments and adjusted the straps. "It's nice enough." She said absently and joined Lila at the vanity. She began to dab black eye shadow on her eyes. She rimmed it with dark green and put pink blush on her cheeks.

Lila was dressed in dark blue and she made a point of putting red blush on her cheeks and silvery gray eye shadow on her eyelids. Lila inspected her outfit and makeup.

"Lovely." Lila said nervously.

Molly looked at Lila and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Who wants to tell their best friend that they're a-," Lila then said a word that made Molly take a step back, "every night?"

Molly adjusted the strap on Lila's bra. "I heard you tried to quit."

Lila nodded and gestured around the empty back room. "I'm the only one left. Everyone else managed to quit, or at least I think they quit. They stopped coming to work."

Molly was confused. "What about the ladies on the pole outside?"

Lila looked scared. "They work somewhere else. My employer had to pull a few strings to get them here."

"Do they like it?"

Lila shook her head when an alarm went off. It was time to go.

"With a boss like mine, no one likes to do what I do."

* * *

"Go with it, Molly," Lila whispered and pulled Molly against her.

Molly dove her lips to Lila's neck. "You're my friend." Molly hid her disgusted expression into Lila's collarbone. "This is crossing a line."

Lila hummed, "Don't worry, Molly. I like men too," and moaned aloud for the audience, making them cheer. Molly had to suppress hysterical giggles and slowly danced her way back to her pole.

She glimpsed Watson in the crowd. He waved once and began to push his way to the front. Molly glanced at Lila to see her giving Watson a shining yet embarrassed smile.

The music was sultry and wrong. It made goose bumps rise on her arms, but she swayed to the beat, gauging her time. Sherlock and Lestrade were going to blow their cover in about two minutes.

She blushed at the thought of him watching and something changed in her behavior. She pictured him in front of her and she lost herself in daydreams.

Men around her began to cheer and Molly smelled Lila's heavy perfume. A body pressed against her from behind and Lila and Molly danced, lost in the devilish music.

The song began to change and Molly knew then that it was time. _Please let Lestrade be ready._ Molly prayed.

Bringing herself out of the trance, Molly waved to the audience -the men cheered back- and pulled one of Lestrade's pistols out of one of her dark heeled boots. She held the barrel up to the ceiling while the evil music played on.

Everything shattered when her gunshot ripped through the building. She ducked quickly, tossing the empty gun aside. She grabbed Lila and collapsed to the floor, while screams echoed off the walls. There was the heavy thud of feet and Molly glimpsed Lila lying down next to her.

There was a heavy silence and the sound of men shouting outside of the pub. There was the sound of dress shoes squeaking. Molly slowly sat up, looking around nervously.

Lila sat up as well, her blue eyes wide with fright. Sherlock and Lestrade stood over them and they both held blankets. Sherlock draped one over Molly and Lestrade pulled Lila to her feet, wrapping her in the blanket.

The scene outside was a sight to behold.

Instead of arresting the women, the girls were standing around in identical dark gray blankets. They looked pale and petrified. One kept asking, "What's going to happen now?" in a daze.

The girls were terrified and another started crying, "I do this for my one year old. I can't lose my job."

One of the police officers was reading out rights. There were dozens of police cars outside and men were pushed up against them being arrested. Two police officers was interviewing a line of young men, holding up wanted papers and asking questions. Those who answered the right questions were being pushed up against cars. Others were let free and given their money back.

Molly looked at the chaos and then at Sherlock and Lestrade in gratitude. Watson and Mrs. Hudson stood nearby and Sherlock and Lestrade guided Lila and Molly to them.

As Lila passed one of the police cars, she looked at one of the men. Molly was shocked to see rage come on her face and then she was shoving the blanket off. She stalked up to the man, ignoring the police officer.

She snapped, "Hello, Jeb."

The man looked up at her and he spat. "Lila." Jeb began to talk and Molly and everyone watched as Lila's cheeks darkened with anger. "How're your folks? And your student loans?" he started laughing. "You should be getting arrested too. Been doing this for years. I paid you when you first started out. I kept you on your toes, and this is how you thank me? You are such a-"

Lila's fist went flying across his face. Jeb fell to the ground on his back and Lila began to kick at his stomach and face with her heels, screaming at him.

After a few long seconds, Lestrade began to pull Lila away. Lila, not struggling at all, shouted after him, "You deserve _everything_ you're getting!"

Lila let Lestrade pull her to Molly and Molly pulled her in a hug, chanting. "Lila, it's fine now, it's fine."

Lila was sobbing. "Damn him," she sobbed the words over and over.

* * *

All the men who were arrested weren't given bail. Jeb had the worst charges and would be sitting in prison for a long time. The women who were working for Jeb were given jobs at Lila's shop or at Lestrade's desk. They weren't entirely trusted at first, given the circumstances they had gone through. Mrs. Hudson even made a few of them maids at their flat and they helped Watson keep his flat clean.

Molly had never learned of Lila's past and didn't want to reopen old wounds by asking. To her pleasant surprise, she watched Watson and Lila grow closer within three days of the event.

The pub had been emptied out and was now an abandoned building. The poles were uprooted and everyone who worked there was gone. The media had tried to interview Lila and Molly at first, but after Lestrade's biting words, they backed off.

Molly was glad for what they had done. Sherlock had told Molly about Lila's job, and Molly knew from experience that certain pubs were up to no good. They saved Lila and other women from hardship, and Lila insisted that she pay them back somehow.

They settled on Lila being one of the godmothers for their future children. Watson was the godfather. Watching the two of them, Molly could see another marriage coming in the future.

The next few days were odd enough for Molly, though she was happy she helped Lila. Sherlock looked the most pleased and they all made sure to hug Lila whenever they saw her.

"Thank you for helping me." Lila said to them when they all stood around, looking at where the wedding would take place. Their eyes went to her face. She looked happier, less tired. She had even filled out now, and she seemed more energized since she had lost her second part time job.

"No problem, dear." Mrs. Hudson said sweetly, taking off her scarf. Lila had taken a liking to Mrs. Hudson that was both adorable and a little saddening.

Lila smiled at them, hair pinned to her head by a thick wool hat. "It meant the world to me for what you all did."

Lestrade smiled, brushing snow off his gloves, looking touched. "It was our pleasure."

Lila nodded and moved to Watson's side. Everyone suddenly looked at Molly and Sherlock.

"What?" They both asked, blushing.

Watson smiled. "Have you wrote your vows yet?"

Sherlock and Molly exchanged glances before smiling. "They say the same thing."

Mrs. Hudson simplified what Watson was really asking. "Can you give us a peek?"

Sherlock smiled and looked at Molly. She nodded and Sherlock answered, pale blue eyes bright.

"Our vow is to love each other no matter what."

* * *

Molly looked at her paper and watched Sherlock duck into his kitchen to get her a cup of tea. They would move into the flat soon after their wedding day. They were marrying on the last day of December and would welcome the new year with their friends as newlyweds before going off to their honeymoon.

Molly's brown eyes went back to her vow. It was exactly the same as Sherlock's, though she knew she would add a few words.

Their vow said:

_Our vow is to love each other no matter how much we annoy one another, no matter how hard times get, no matter how much we make each other cry, and no matter how many times we disappoint one another._

_ If we break our vow, we will be sweet and kind to each other, never vicious or hateful._

_ We both believe that our vow will never be broken, and our secrets will be cherished if they are meant to be. Our child or children will grow up surrounded by love and honesty._

_ Our vows say the same thing: we will do what's right always, and we will never tell the other that we're disappointed in them, because that will never be the case._

Sherlock called to her. "Molly Holmes?"

Molly smiled when she heard his deep voice say her soon-to-be name. "Yes, Sherlock Holmes?"

"I was, um, I'll use Watson's word, _daydreaming_." Sherlock said. "And I was wondering. . . How'd we become engaged?" Before she could reply, he called sheepishly, "I remember how, but I love to hear you say it."

Molly smiled, setting down her vow. She left the couch and walked to where her fiancé was. Her brown eyes happily gazed at him at the kitchen table. He waited for her with two tea cups on the table. A new pair of red and white roses sat in her pale blue vase.

Molly smiled at him and joined him at the table. She grabbed his hand and kissed her fingertips. She spoke.

"It started when you first walked into my lab." She said happily. "A few years later, you offered to take me to lunch."

Sherlock smiled at her, sunlight shining on his dark curls from behind. "And then?"

Molly's shy smile grew bigger.

"I was sold when you bought me two roses." Molly pecked his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Molly stood in the gown on the stool, feeling her body begin to wobble.

Mrs. Hudson shouted, "Molly, are you all right?"

Molly said nervously, "Ask me that _after_ I faint."

Lila cried. "Oh no!" She ran in front of Molly, looking gorgeous in a lovely dark beige gown. "Don't faint, Molly!" Lila said earnestly, her big blue eyes gazing worriedly at Molly's face.

Molly resisted the urge to rub her eyes. "I can't control that." She mumbled and Heather laughed warily. Heather was one of Lila's friends from her former occupation.

Heather eyed Molly's pale face and wrapped her in a careful hug. "You'll be fine, Molly."

Molly heard a sharp banging sound and everyone looked over at Mrs. Hudson. She was fooling around with the bucket of ice Watson had brought in. Mrs. Hudson looked up and smiled nervously.

"Just in case you fall," Mrs. Hudson said, making Heather and Lila laugh more nervously.

"Thank you?" Molly said unsurely.

Lila looked at Molly's gown and smiled. "Aw, Molly, look at you!" She cheered in a sugary voice. Heather turned Molly's body to the mirror once more. "You look great!"

Heather grinned when she saw Molly smile. "See? What are you nervous for?"

All of her anxiety came rushing back and Molly wobbled on the stool, falling backward. Heather quickly caught Molly's arms, Mrs. Hudson started shrieking, and Lila ran to the bucket of ice, grabbing a few shards. She ran the ice lightly over Molly's warm skin.

"Heather!" Annabelle, one of Molly's dearest, cried. "She was perfectly fine until you brought it up again!"

Heather shrieked back. "Molly's too pretty to be nervous!"

"Don't wipe her makeup off!" Mrs. Hudson shouted.

Lila shrieked. "I'm not trying to!"

"Is she okay?!" Annabelle screamed.

Molly's hands went to her face, disrupting Lila's busy, but careful wiping. "Did I faint?" She felt queasy.

"No, I don't think so," Heather said, silencing the shouting. Molly's head was trying to ache. "Sorry for, um-"

Molly's face turned green and then they were screaming again.

"_HEATHER_!" Mrs. Hudson shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Heather shouted back.

Lila shrieked. "Stop screaming!"

"You're going to make her sick!" Annabelle cried and then something was placed in front of Molly's face. Molly eyed the pale blue vase, struggling to keep the bile down.

"I'm not putting my break feast in that," Molly said, swallowing.

They started once more.

"Why are you using a vase?" Lila demanded.

"Do you see buckets lying around?" Annabelle asked rhetorically.

Mrs. Hudson shouted. "FIND SOMETHING ELSE!"

Everyone, minus Molly, looked at Mrs. Hudson. "LIKE WHAT?!"

Molly grimaced. _Oh my goodness._

* * *

Sherlock turned to Watson, incredulous. "What was that?" He asked in a steely voice.

Watson crossed his arms, trying to be serious. "You can't see her until she walks the aisle."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade and then to David and Carl, members of Lestrade's squad. "Is that true?" He demanded.

Lestrade looked nervous to answer. "Unfortunately, yes."

Sherlock felt his mouth drop open and he turned away, groaning. "Why not?"

"It's a tradition," Carl started and Sherlock interrupted him.

"Whose idea was it?" Sherlock cried. The tradition was downright frustrating. He couldn't see Molly until she walked the aisle? That was hours from now.

Carl muttered. "Uh-"

"Was it an American's?" Sherlock asked sharply. His agitation fled his body as he paced in front of the door.

"Sherlock," Mycroft started, amused.

"Hush, Mycroft," Sherlock said, glancing at his brother. "This is hardly the time for jokes."

Mycroft arched an eyebrow and said, "I thought Watson was the joker."

"He is." Sherlock said and Watson looked taken aback.

"I am?" Watson asked, looking slightly shocked. Amusement filled his eyes and he grinned, punching the air in triumph. "I'm hardly funny."

"No," David protested, looking at Watson, "you're funny."

Watson smiled, and then everyone looked back at Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" Lestrade asked, sounding amused in a disappointing way.

"I don't follow every rule ever written." Sherlock said and slipped out of the door.

He ran down the hall, hearing them after him, and then someone knocked him over. He rolled on top of him and Sherlock looked down.

Amusement made him laugh. "Watson? _You_ knocked me over?"

Watson looked up at Sherlock, proud. "I guess I did."

Carl pulled Sherlock off of Watson and Mycroft pulled Watson to his feet. Carl looked at Sherlock's face. "Do you want to wait?"

"No," the word flew from Sherlock's lips, "of course not."

Watson looked ready to protest when David interrupted them all with a hasty, "Let's go back."

* * *

Molly looked at her screaming bridesmaids and shouted. "STOP SHOUTING!"

Everyone went quiet and Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly's red face. "Dear-"

"I'm fine." Molly cut her off. She hopped back on the stool and gestured for Lila to redo her makeup. She had started sweating trying to keep her stomach from churning. Butterflies flew around in delight, making Molly feel unsteady. She focused her thoughts on Sherlock's face, bright with a happy smile.

"Really-" Annabell started.

Molly frowned. "Girls," she said, "I don't want to have to do it myself."

Lila nodded and looked at Heather and Mrs. Hudson. They were standing apart, arms folded. Heather sniffled.

"I apologize," Mrs. Hudson said and turned to Heather. Heather's cinnamon eyes looked at Mrs. Hudson's open arms and she walked into them.

After a few long moments, Lila asked, "Everyone okay now?"

"Yes." Heather said, sniffling.

Lila's blue eyes went to Molly's dewy face. "How about you?" She asked in concern.

Molly nodded. "I'm fine." She said again.

Annabelle looked at their dark beige gowns and then at Molly's wedding gown. They all stood, silent, while Lila redid Molly's makeup. When she was done, Annabelle squeaked.

"You're getting married, oh my gosh!" She cheered, green eyes aglow, and then everyone melted. Heather's smile was bright against her dark hair, and Mrs. Hudson's face glowed with a gleeful smile.

They all wrapped each other in warm, delightful hugs before Heather led them all out of the room.

* * *

Sherlock looked around at the semi-full audience. They all wore dark beige or pearly white, and everyone had a red and white rose somewhere in sight. The man who would marry them stood a little away from Sherlock, and Lestrade smiled nervously.

Bouquets of red and white roses stood around in big, pale blue vases. The roses were also tucked in breast pockets, tucked on the rims of hats, or held in hands.

The bridesmaids came after the groomsmen. The groomsmen stood on Lestrade's right while the bridesmaids stood beside Lestrade on his left side. Quiet Lila smiled beside beautiful Heather and shy Annabelle. Watson would stand on Sherlock's other side with David, Mycroft, and Carl beside him. Mrs. Hudson stood nearby, farthest away from Sherlock. She was supposed to be the first bridesmaid Molly would be beside.

The doors down the aisle opened and Sherlock had to make himself stand still. Watson held Molly's hand and he looked dashing in a dark beige suit with a white rose in the breast pocket.

Molly, on the other hand, looked beautiful.

She wore a pearly white gown. The gown was strapless, and lace covered up her shoulders. The gown hardly showed any cleavage, and left tons of room for Molly's necklace to shine proudly. The necklace was made of tiny, silver chains and held a topaz surrounded by a circle of diamonds; it fit nicely with the beige tone of the room.

The white gown went down to Molly's ankles, and clear crystals shone on the all but invisible neckline of the gown, plummeting down to her waist. Her lips were stained with a pretty pink, and her very light gold-beige eye shadow brought out the lighter bits of brown in her eyes.

Everyone hummed in awe and Sherlock felt a trickle of pleasure make him smile. She loved him.

This beautiful, gorgeous angel dressed in white loved him.

* * *

Molly looked at Watson and smiled.

"You ready?" Watson asked lightly, his features soft with a kind smile. Molly looked at the kindness in his eyes and swallowed hard. She grabbed his hand and then he pulled her into a hug.

Her arms went around him and she watched with blurry vision as her bridesmaids gave her happy smiles before disappearing into the room.

"Sorry," Watson said and Molly shrugged, sniffling.

"He'd be here," Molly said airily, trying to composure herself. "He'd be here if things had been different."

Watson nodded into her shoulder and then he pulled away, giving her a gentle look. "I would never try to replace him."

She nodded and pecked him on the forehead. "I know." She said and took his hand again, holding her bouquet in the other. Watson squeezed her hand and he looked at the doors.

"I'm ready," she said before he asked.

Watson smiled beside her and he knocked lightly on the door. The door opened and Watson led Molly inside.

Molly was at first taken aback by the red and white roses that were everywhere. They were all over the place, in hands, pockets, vases. . .

Then her eyes saw who was waiting for her.

He looked handsome as always, dressed in a new, pressed white suit. He had a red rose in his pocket and she watched his pale blue eyes widen when he saw her. His dark curls were unruly as always, and her heart warmed at the awed, warm smile that lit up his face.

Watson stopped in front of Sherlock and took Molly's hand. Her eyes gazed at Sherlock's and she smiled when her hand found his. She glimpsed Watson grin and walk to his place.

"You look beautiful," Sherlock mouthed to her. Molly smiled and her mind was filled with this one thought.

_How did we get here?_

* * *

"Would you like to read your vows?" Lestrade asked. Molly and Sherlock nodded, and Lila and Watson rushed forth with their sheets of paper.

Lestrade gestured to Molly first. Molly ran out her vow, knowing that they said the same thing. She edited hers, adding a few bits.

"Our vow," she started, "is to love each other no matter how much we annoy one another."

Sherlock smiled and she went on.

"No matter how hard times get, no matter how much. . ." She struggled with saying the next line. ". . . we m-make e-each o-other c-cry. . ."

Sherlock listened avidly. "And no matter how many times we disappoint one another." She said, her voice beginning to shake. This was a vow she wanted to live by.

"I-If we break our vow," she read, "w-we will be sweet and k-kind to each other, n-never vicious or hateful."

Understanding murmurs filled the room.

Molly read on, "We both b-believe that our vow will n-never be broken, a-and our secrets will be c-cherished if they are m-meant to be." The next line made her smile. "Our child or children will grow up surrounded by love and honesty."

Molly finished. "Our vows say the same thing: we will do what's right always." Technically, the vow was over.

_Not yet_. Her eyes went to Sherlock's as she finished her vow. This last line was what she had added.

"And we will never tell the other that we're disappointed in them," his eyes gazed at her intently as she read what she added.

Molly murmured, "Because that will never be the case."

Sherlock smiled a ecstatic smile without teeth, and Molly handed the paper back to Lila. Lestrade looked at Sherlock and asked, "Do they really say the same thing?"

Sherlock broke eye contact with Molly and looked at Lestrade. He grinned. "They do, but I've added something."

Lestrade smiled and looked at the audience. "We've got time," he said, making everyone laugh, "read on," he looked back at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and took his paper from Watson. He kept eye contact with her as he read, and when he got to, "We will do what's right always," he folded the paper up.

"I didn't write anymore," he explained. He took a step closer to Molly and said, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time."

Sherlock looked Molly in the eye, and said, "Whenever I came to you, you always asked me, 'What do you need?'."

Molly nodded and listened to his voice, paying attention. What was he going to say?

"And I caught you on one bad day," Sherlock said and looked at the audience. "I think I caused it, but, um-" People started laughing.

Sherlock waved them away, giving them a playful sour face, and looked back at Molly.

Sherlock frowned. "I know I did, actually. You remember, right, Molly?" Molly nodded, saddened, as he spoke. "We were about to argue. I was having a bad day, it got to her, she asked if I was okay. . ."

Sherlock's eyes grew shiny. "She asked if I was okay, and she said, 'Don't just say that you are because that means looking sad when no one can see you'."

"I told her, 'You listen'." Sherlock went on. "And she said, 'I don't count'."

Sherlock's frown grew deeper. "But, Molly being the dear that she is, she said that she would be there if I needed anything." Sherlock sighed suddenly. "And I said something awful."

Molly nodded at the sad memory. He had said, "What could I need from you?"

Dumbfounded and hurt, Molly had flustered. "Nothing, I don't know."

Sherlock looked at the sad audience. "You're all right." He said, surprising her. "I was the villain in this story for a long time."

Mycroft looked at Sherlock, disapproval on his face. Sherlock glanced at him and shook his head in nonchalance. He turned back to Molly and said, "I'm sorry for that day, and every other day like that."

Molly swallowed. "I-It's fine."

Sherlock gazed at her and glanced at the audience. "Well, somehow, I changed my ways. I was kinder to this angel, something Watson noticed immediately."

Watson smiled knowingly as Sherlock went on. "It bothered me," Sherlock said, grabbing Molly's attention. "It bothered me for a long time."

Molly resisted the urge to ask, "What bothered you?" and let him speak.

Sherlock's pale blue eyes were sad. "What bothered me was that you didn't think you mattered to me." A sad look darkened his face.

Molly sniffled as he went on. "You thought you didn't matter." Sherlock said, puzzled, "that you didn't 'count'."

Molly nodded, remembering that day clearly.

"But you did, you do." Sherlock said firmly, "you do count and I've always trusted you." He smiled at her, tears on his face, and said, "I love you, Molly."

Sherlock let his words sink into the room. Tension in the room spiked. Tears found their way out of Molly's eyes and she blinked more away.

She sniffled and broke into a smile when he suddenly gestured around them with a happy smile.

"Which is why we're getting married." He said in delight, causing everyone to laugh and cheer.

Heather wiped her eyes on a napkin and Lila looked tearful. Watson and the groomsmen looked moved. Mrs. Hudson, of course, was bawling. Lestrade pulled her into a somewhat awkward hug and smiled at Molly and Sherlock.

"The rings," Lestrade said and once again, Lila and Watson walked up with the rings. Sherlock grabbed his ring for Molly and she grabbed her ring for him. Having eye contact, they slid the rings on each others' fingers, smiling.

Lestrade looked at the tearful audience and said, "Do you, Molly Hooper, take this man, Sherlock Holmes, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Molly smiled. "I do."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and said, "Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take this woman, Molly Hooper, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sherlock said with conviction.

Lestrade grinned. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sherlock pulled Molly toward him and she smiled a second before his lips and touched hers.

When they pulled away, everyone cheered and applauded.

Before she was standing away from him, Sherlock whispered to her, "You do matter, you do count, and you are worthy."

Molly smiled tearfully, and she let the tears fall onto her face. Watson and Lila _aw_ed when Sherlock gave Molly a warm, tight hug.

* * *

"Good job," Mycroft said, clapping Sherlock on the back. "She's beautiful."

Sherlock looked at his brother and said, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Mycroft said happily. He looked out of the windows and said, "Happy New Years."

They had all danced until dawn and had stopped for five minutes before the new year to welcome it together. Everyone was cleaning up now, except for Molly. She had fallen asleep shortly after new years, and she was lying across four chairs.

"Same to you," Sherlock said and he looked at Heather, Lila, and Annabelle. They were waiting for Mrs. Hudson. "See you soon?"

Mycroft gave Sherlock a fond glance, which was sort of awkward, and said, "I'm sure you will."

They both stood up to offer a hug, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Before the hug became awkward, they pulled away.

"See you later." Mycroft said before leaving the room.

Mrs. Hudson gave Sherlock a hug before leading the waving Lila, Heater, and Annabelle out of the room. Watson looked at Carl and David cleaning up and looked at Sherlock.

"Where are you honeymooning?" Watson asked and Sherlock spilled the beans. "Someplace warm, I hope."

Sherlock grinned. "We're honeymooning in Scotland."

Watson cheered. "Alright, Sherlock!" He said in delight, but then he frowned. "It's snowing in Scotland right now."

Sherlock gave Watson a fond look. "She loves snow."

"That settles it then." Watson said and he smiled. "Have a happy honeymoon."

"Have a happy future wedding." Sherlock said and Watson looked shocked. Sherlock eyed Watson and said happily, "Mrs. Hudson and I are plotting against you for your own good."

Watson looked ready to say something when Molly sat up, yawning. "Sherlock?" she asked, her soft voice low with sleep.

Watson huffed, "You were about to get it, Sherlock. You were saved by your wife just now."

Sherlock laughed and went to Molly's side. She looked up at him, her brown eyes soft with sleep.

"Ready to go?" He asked her and she smiled, scooting off of the chairs.

"Yes," she said. She had no idea where they were going, and there were all sorts of things to do in Scotland. She would be ecstatic.

"Wait," Sherlock looked at the vases. Watson called goodbye and Carl and David were all but pushing Sherlock and Molly to go. Apart from Lestrade, they were the only ones in the room. Sherlock went around to the vases, plucking red roses.

He held the three of them up and Molly flushed pink. _Three roses mean. . ._ Molly smiled and she understood, Sherlock knew she would.

She took Sherlock's hand and let him lead her out of the reception. She stopped outside of the church to give him a hug. Snow drifted onto her bare arms and in his hair. Molly seemed to ignore the chill and leaned her head up to kiss his lips.

"I love you too," she said, her eyes full of sparkles.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Molly walked up to their flat, thinking. It was March now, and it was her-

"Happy Birthday, Molly!" Sherlock kissed Molly on the cheek.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. She looked up at his pale blue eyes and she was suddenly worried.

She kept the smile on her face and looked around the entrance hall. She had just climbed the stairs from work, and Sherlock was grinning right in front of her. Despite the glow in his eyes, she could see a strange hint of dread behind the happiness.

She hoped he hadn't found out, she wanted to tell him.

"Thank you," She bubbled and let Sherlock take her hand. He led her to the kitchen, and Molly gasped when she saw what awaited them.

Her wooden kitchen table was adorned with expensive, delicious-smelling food. Candles sat in the middle of the table and red and white roses covered the kitchen counters. Sherlock was dressed in a nice tuxedo, and the bow tie was a startling dark black, contrasting with the pearly white outfit.

Sherlock looked at her shocked face and he grinned, shocking her even more. She had hardly ever seen Sherlock smile so much before she was engaged to him. His grins were common now, and they made her feel warm and fuzzy.

"I decided that we were going to eat out," Sherlock said happily, pulling back a chair, "just not _out_."

Molly smiled at his logic and she had to make herself blink. She looked at Sherlock for a moment, frozen. If he was really happy like he seemed to be now, where was the dread coming from?

"Molly?" Sherlock asked, his smile dimming. Molly jumped and she flustered, blushing.

"Sorry, um," Molly said, scrambling for her senses. "It's great, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes watched her face carefully as she went on. "I, just, um, need a moment to get settled in."

Sherlock smiled, though now his smile was uncertain. "Of course, Molly. Go on, take all the time you need."

Words like that made Molly nervous.

Making herself smile, she nodded at Sherlock and walked to their room, placing her purse down where it sat when it wasn't being used. She walked to the bathroom and ran water over her bare face after changing into the dress she had planned for the night of her birthday.

If he found out, it was okay. She just hoped he wouldn't be-

"Why would he be mad?" She whispered to herself. She looked at her bag and peeked at it, knowing her important item was inside.

She let herself take a moment to breathe before she went to the kitchen. She glimpsed Sherlock pacing in the kitchen, his hand to his ear. Molly took a step back politely. He was on the phone.

Sherlock didn't talk loud, so Molly had no hope of hearing his conversation. Instead, she sat on the bed, waiting.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked when Molly joined him. He had been on the phone, talking to Watson about a particularly bad problem. Lestrade would have to be involved, and Molly couldn't be alone. Sherlock had to tell her as soon as possible, but not on her birthday.

Molly nodded, her brown eyes glancing at his face. "I'm fine." She said cheerfully. The only sign of nervousness Sherlock could see was the slight trembling of her hands.

Sherlock opened the bottle of wine, only for Molly to say, "I'm fine, Sherlock." She said to him, giving him a sweet look. "I'll have some later, if that's okay."

Sherlock smiled. "That's fine." He put the cork back on the bottle, pushing down on it to close it. He set the bottle on the table and watched her brown eyes go to her food.

She looked all right, not hurt. Sherlock could sense some sort of negative emotion coming from her. What was she worried about? Sherlock stiffened up. Did she already know?

"Sherlock?" Molly said at the same time Sherlock asked, "Molly?"

They both blushed, and Sherlock gestured for Molly to go first. Instead, Molly shook her head, brown locks flying, and mumbled. "You first."

Sherlock chickened out and mumbled, "You look beautiful."

Molly blushed and looked at her attire. "This old thing?" She asked shyly. It was pretty on Molly. It was an emerald green dress with small gems on the shoulders. It didn't have a neckline, and the dress compensated by having short sleeves and ending above Molly's knees.

Sherlock nodded and Molly smiled. She looked at her half-eaten food and glanced at Sherlock. "You look nice too."

Sherlock echoed Molly's words, looking at his tuxedo. "This old thing?" Sherlock saw Molly smile.

"You look handsome," Molly said briskly, taking a bite of her food.

Sherlock smiled, and it dimmed when he saw Molly's hand shake as she reached for her empty cup.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

Molly's eyes went to his and she said, almost breathlessly. "I'd like some wine now." The sparkles in her eyes were too bright. Molly was anxious about something. _What could it be?_ Sherlock fretted.

"Of course," Sherlock said quickly, about to stand up and hand her the bottle himself. He popped the bottle open again and began to pour wine into Molly's glass.

"Stop." Molly mumbled and Sherlock set the bottle upright, his eyes going to the very small amount of wine. It hadn't even reached half of the glass.

Molly's hand shook as she moved the wine glass to her lips. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she was waiting anxiously to taste the red wine.

Sherlock felt a flicker of anxiety chase away his appetite.

* * *

Molly tried to keep herself from thinking about her news.

Sherlock, not that she thought all men were messy, still managed to keep his white tuxedo stain free. Her pretty, pale blue vase held red and white roses.

The wine tasted warm and sweet. The room was warm, almost too warm. The air felt stuffy. Her hands were sweating. Her heart was racing. She felt faint and queasy. She felt like she was about to be sick-

Molly left the table abruptly, lurching out of her chair. With one hand on her mouth, she raced to the bathroom and turned to close the door behind her. She dry-heaved in front of the toilet, her stomach churning. Molly struggled to breathe through the heaves, and after the spell passed, she fell back onto her rump, rubbing sweat from her forehead.

_I guess I haven't gotten there yet_, she thought, trying to breathe evenly.

"Molly?" Sherlock knocked on the closed bathroom door.

Molly panicked and flushed the toilet, running to the sink to wash her hands. She dumped soap onto her wet hands and called, "Come in!"

Sherlock opened the door to a crack, peeking in. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Molly said, trying to slow her breathing. "I, um," she was about to tell him anyway, so why lie? "Um. . ." Molly floundered.

Sherlock pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes went to her red face and one hand went to the light switch. He gazed at her and he suddenly looked down.

"You know?" Sherlock asked in a worried monotone.

Molly wanted to scream. "_You_ know?"

Sherlock's eyes glazed her as he looked up at her. "Know what?" He asked and Molly did scream.

"SHERLOCK!" She shouted and ran up to hug him.

Sherlock's arms went around her unsurely. "Molly?"

Molly looked up at him and kissed his jaw.

"We're pregnant!" She cried in joy.

* * *

Watson gasped into the phone. "Molly's what?"

Sherlock grinned, the earlier worry tossed out of his mind. "She's pregnant, Watson!"

"Yay!" Watson cheered. "Guys, Molly's pregnant!" He began to shout and then women started screaming.

Mrs. Hudson suddenly shouted into the phone. "DID YOU. . . MOLLY'S. . . PREGNANT. . . YOUR BABY!" She screamed and Sherlock pulled the phone from his ear, holding it inches away.

Sherlock put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He grinned and Molly looked on at him from the bed, smiling. She had been looking happier lately, in a glowing way. She slept heavier and seemed somewhat moody recently.

_I'm a detective and I missed the signs of my wife's pregnancy_, Sherlock had to laugh. He put the phone and the bed and started grinning.

He pulled Molly into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"This is the greatest news I've ever heard beside you saying 'Yes', 'I do', and 'I love you'."

Molly smiled into his arms and hummed. "That's lovely, Sherlock."

_It sure is_.

* * *

After Watson managed to calm Mrs. Hudson and Heather and whoever else down, he promised to call Sherlock back. He and Sherlock had to go down to the station sometime this week and talk with Lestrade. Since nothing had happened yet, they couldn't tell Lestrade much.

"Sorry, Sherlock," Watson muttered, "to call you back and have you think of this."

"I know." Sherlock said gloomily. "It's fine. I won't think of it anymore today."

"Tell Molly I said 'Happy Birthday' too, okay?" Watson asked. "I told her 'Congratulations', but not. . ." Watson's mood seemed to plummet along with Sherlock's.

After a long pause, Sherlock spoke. "I'd rather not tell Molly this."

"She'll be oblivious if you don't." Watson said, the voice of reason. "He'd come find her, and she'll be in the dark."

Watson then asked. "What made you think of him anyway?"

Sherlock wanted to show Watson what he had left him. "I came back home and there was a note." A piece of paper had been pinned to Sherlock's door, with one initial written on it.

Sherlock groaned and looked back at the flat. He had told Molly he was going to water the flowers, which he was-

He looked down and jumped, moving the hose.

"Oh no." Sherlock mumbled.

"Oh no what?" Watson asked.

"I drowned one."

"Sherlock!" Watson reprimanded before he started laughing.

Sherlock let himself smile before he sighed. "Do you think he will look for Molly?"

"We're talking about a professional criminal." Watson said sullenly. "He'd come for me first if he's after people who know you."

Sherlock nodded, somber. "Lestrade will help us, I'm sure of it."

"Of course he will." Watson said certainly. "Moriarty is a danger to us all."


End file.
